Super Smash Bros 3DSWii U: The Mario Bros and Warrior of the Future
by AdventureMarioBros590
Summary: A Story of multiple chapters that tells about the story of the characters of Super Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U! BUT! Theres an exception this story will focus more on my main four characters in the game, and those are: 1st: Mario 2nd: Luigi 3rd: Dr. Mario 4th: Lucina (Call me fanboy of mario, but I m excellent fighting with these four) Of course some chapters will be about Robin too
1. Authore Note

Hello there guys welcome to my other fanfiction about a game I got in December 3. Super Smash Bros Wii U! This Story will talk about my main four who you know very who they are in the summary (Mario, Luigi, Dr Mario, and Lucina)

This story its about Romance, Humor, and Action. Here are the pairings:

1. Luigi and Lucina

2. Mario and Peach

3. Link and Zelda

4. Little Mac with Wii Fit Trainer and Samus (Don´t worry its only for humorous purposes)


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation Letter

_Dear Lucina and Robin_

_I, Master Hand and Crazy Hand send this invitation so both of you can participate on the new and 4th annual tournament called: Super Smash Bros. In this tournament there will be alot of fighters from other worlds and timelines, also there will be alot of warriors that are expert of weapons, and sword art. All the fighters will sleep, eat, and fight in the Smash Mansion and of course we are going to assign rooms for each of you. There is a device that it will teleport you to the fields of the Smash Mansion tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. be sure to take everything you need at that time.  
><em>

_We are hoping to see you in this tournament._

_-The Creator of the Smash tournament and World, Master Hand._

"Wow, I can´t believe Me and Robin are invited into this tournament." said a girl who was holding a sword and has a blue hair. This girl right here is: Lucina, the descendant of the hero king and a warrior from the future.

"Well, I suppose this a great chance to test my skills and yours Lucina." said a man who has a white hair and a black coath and was reading a book this man right here is: Robin, the tactician who helps Lucina in her adventure and posses the power of Thunder.

"Robin, should I go and participate? I don´t know if my skills are that good to participate." said Lucina with a gloomy tone.

"Oh come on, Lucina don´t underestimate yourself you are alot of stronger than you think. Maybe you are even stronger than the hero king." said Robin trying to cheer Lucina.

"Well if you think that then I´ll go." said Lucina in a happy tone.

"All right then we have to gather all the things we need and train" said Robin.

"What are you going to use in the Tournament? I will use my Falchion sword." asked Lucina.

"I´ll use my three swords and my book of spells so I can invoke the thunder, arcthunder, and thoron." answer Robin while showing Lucina his three swords.

Then, Lucina and Robina decided to train for hours before packing up and sleep. Lucina was still a little bit nervous yet she somehow felt that she will do a great job on the tournament and become a great fighter.

**The Next Day...**

It was 9:27 a.m Lucina and Robin already have breakfast and were ready to teleport to the Smash Mansion.

"Only three minutes." said Robin.

"I´m so n-n-nervous that I can´t wait to get in that M-mansion." said Lucina while stuttering.

"Calm Down Lucina, everything will be all right okay? Besides there will be alot of warriors what could possibly go wrong?" said Robin trying to calm down Lucina.

"Yeah you are right. I shouldn´t get worried." said Lucina in calmer way.

Then something shiny began to bright of green color. It is none other than the device that the letter was talking about. After shining the device began to float and said...

"_**Welcome Fighters of Smash. I am the hologram of Master Hand. This device right here will teleport you now to the fields of the Smash Mansion be sure to have everything ready right now before we teleport you. When we teleport to the Mansion there is not coming back so I hope that you have everything ready. Right now the teleportation will begin. Please stay still."**_

After that Lucina and Robin remained still with all of their package in the floor on the side of each other. Then the device began to shine green color on Lucina, Robin and their package; slowly after that they began to disappear.

"_**Teleportation Success. Now teleporting to the Smash Mansion Fields." **_said the device.

Thus, another smashing adventure began for this fighters and our warriors.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Smash Mansion!

**On the Smash Mansion Fields...**

Lucina and Robin made it to the fields. They were surprised to see the fields and the mansion itself with tons of people on the fields.

"Wow, This place is beautiful." said Lucina with surprising face.

"Lucina, look at all this people." said Robin while pointing out the people on the fields.

These people are the fighters of the Smash Tournament. Lucina saw a little pink puffball that was running away with an ice cream from an tall kid that look like an angel.

"Darn it Kirby give me back my ice cream! I found it on the floor so therefore its mine!" said the angel still chasing the pink puffball.

"You have to catch me first!" said Kirby still running from the angel.

"Okay you asked for it! Wings of ic-OW! Lady Palutena!" the angel was about to use a move but was interrupted by a pinch on his arm by the goddess of sky also known as Palutena.

"Pit, You know that there are times that you should share with the others" said the goddess.

"Fine. All right kirby you can have the ice cream." said Pit with an annoyed tone.

"YAY!" exclaimed kirby with a happy tone.

"Wow, that was weird." said Lucina. Then Robin and Lucina saw a person wearing a red cap with an M on its hat and blue overalls approaching to them.

"Hey, you must be the two newcomers that master hand talk about." said the red plumber.

"Uh sure, my Name is Robin and this woman right here is Lucina." said Robin presenting himself and Lucina.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you." said Lucina.

"Nice to meet both of you my name is Mario, and I give both of you a welcome to the Smash Tournament." said Mario.

"Thanks." answer both of them.

"Hmm." hummed mario with a questioning voice and looking at Lucina.

"What is it? Is it something wrong." said Lucina with a worried voice.

"Oh nothing, is that you remind me of Marth." said Mario.

"WHAT?! You know the Hero King Marth?!" shouted Lucina with a little bit of happy and excited voice.

"Uhh yeah, he is going to fight along with Ike in the Tournament. I suppose you know him." Said Mario.

"WHAT?! You also know the Radiant Hero Ike?!" again Shouted Lucina.

"Lucina please calm down." said Robin trying to calm her down.

"Don´t worry you will meet them. Right now I´m going to give you a tour around the mansion so you can know and meet the fighters" said Mario.

After that introduction Mario give them a tour around the mansion and inside the mansion meeting up all the fighters. Some of them confused Lucina with Marth but Lucina didn´t mind since she took after the hero king. Right after that tour Mario notice his younger brother talking with the Hero King and the Radiant Hero.

"And just like I promised you Lucina here they are with my younger brother." said Mario.

"Wait that man that looks like you except taller, and wearing green clothes is your brother." asked Robin.

"Hey! I´m also tall! and yes he is Luigi my brother." said Mario with a little bit annoyed tone.

"And I believe that is the Hero King right?" asked Robin.

"If by Hero King means Marth then yes he is Marth, the hero king." answered Mario.

"Oh boy, I´m going right now to say hi to my ancestor." said Lucina running to meet Marth.

"Wait, ancestor?" asked mario

"Yeah, Lucina is an descendant of Marth in our timeline." answered Robin.

And so Lucina went to meet Marth who was talking to Ike and Luigi.

"Congratulations Marth on coming back." said Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi." answered Marth. Then Marth noticed that someone was running towards them. Everyone noticed that its a woman that look like Marth.

"Hey there you must be a newcomer." said Ike

"Oh my! Its a pleasure and honor to meet you Radiant Hero of Legend and Hero King Marth." said Lucina while making a bow.

"Um, thanks but I really don´t know what you are talking about also why do you look like me? said Marth with an uneasy tone.

"Oops my apologies. I know this must be surprise to but my name is Lucina, and I´m your descendant." said Lucina.

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Marth with a shocking face. Right after that Mario and Robin catched up with Lucina.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but I think I can explain whats happening here." said Mario trying to resolve everything.

**After hours of explanation later...**

"So, you are going to participate along with Robin, am I right?" asked Marth.

"Thats right Hero King." answered Lucina.

"Please theres no need for those names. I´m okay with only Marth." said Marth

"Same with me." added Ike.

"I´m excited to see what my descendant can do in this tournament, I hope you put up a great fight Lucina." said Marth.

"Thank you Marth." said Lucina

"Um excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I was so entertain with the story I couldn´t help to hear it. Um Lucina right? Pleasure to meet you my name is Luigi." said Luigi presenting himself to Lucina.

"Hi there Luigi, Nice to meet you too my name is Lucina and this is Robin." said Lucina while presenting Robin.

"Nice to meet you." said Robin.

"Um anyways, Congratulations on making it on this tournament Lucina. I hope you make a great performance too (Man, she is cute!)" said Luigi with a nervous tone.

"Um, thanks Luigi. I hope you make a great performance too (wow, He is cute.)" said Lucina with also a nervous laugh. After that Introduction Luigi decided to give a handshake to Lucina and she answer the handshake while both were blushing a little bit.

When they give their handshake, Robin and Mario share a look like they were thinking "**_Oh I see whats happening."_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Newcomers and Old Friends

**"Attention to all the fighters of the Smash Tournament, this is Master Hand talking. I want all of you to come inside the mansion because I´m going to make an important announcment." **said Master Hand in a megaphone.

"So I believe that is Master Hand. Tell me mario, how is he?" asked Lucina.

"Well just like his name tells by himself. He is a big, floating hand that can talk." answer Mario with an awkard voice.

"Oh. Now that is... interesting." said Lucina with an uneasy and somewhat awkward voice.

"But don´t let it fool by its name Lucina. Master Hand posses a great power that makes him a powerful warrior." added Luigi.

"So is he good, neutral, or bad?" asked Lucina once again.

"Don´t worry, he is a good guy. He likes to fight strong fighters like us to see what can we do and what he can do. So all in all he really is good guy when you get to know him." said Luigi.

"Uh guys, I really think we should go to the smash mansion" added Ike.

"You are right Ike, we shouldn´t waste anymore time." said Mario while walking to the mansion.

When the group of the Mario bros and Lucina, Ike, Marth, and Robin made it to the mansion, everyone was already gathered up. There were alot of people there was a big turtle-like monster with its shell fused with spikes, an angel that looks like Pit except with a darker tone, a fat guy that look like mario except with yellow clothes, and many others. Then all the fighters took direction towards the creator of Smash Tournament: Master Hand with his fellow brother Crazy Hand.

"***AHEM* Welcome to all of the veterans that made it back since the Brawl Tournament that was held 6 years ago. All the Veterans know me already, but for the newcomers I will present myself and my brother. Hello I´m Master Hand the creator of the Smash Tournament, I created the first tournament like 15 years ago. And here is my brother, Crazy Hand." **said Master Hand while presenting himself and his brother.

"**Howdy to all of you! I´m the awesome, attractive and funny Crazy Hand!" **said Crazy Hand introducing himself with an excited tone.

"**Well now that you newcomers know me and my brother I´m going to call every newcomer to come here and introduce yourself to the veterans." said Master Hand and he was prepared to call everyone.**

**"I will call: Villager, Mega-man, Wii Fit Trainer, and Little Mac." called Master Hand.**

"Hi there guys pleasure to meet you." said Villager.

"Hey there to all of you. I will make everyone fit to fight." said Wii Fit Trainer.

"How is it going guys. I am Mega Man and I can´t wait to fight all of you." said Mega Man.

"Are you guys ready to fight? Because I am excited to fight all of you." said Little Mac with happy tone.

"YEAH! SHOW US WHAT YOU CAN DO MAC BABY!" shouted with excited the trainer of Little Mac also know as Doc Louis.

"**Now I will call: Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Pac-Man, and Dark Pit." **called Master Hand.

"I can´t wait to fight all of you." said Palutena with a smile

"Uhm, a pleasure to meet great fighters like all of you, and I can´t wait to fight." said Lucina with a shy tone.

"Be very aware cause my strategies will be useful on the fights." said Robin while holding his book of spells.

"Its great to know I will fight with all of you!" said Pac-Man with a big smile.

"Hmph. whatever I will clean the floor with all of you." said Dark Pit with a cocky, and dark tone.

"**Now to end the introduction, I will call: Duck Hunt, Rosalina, Shulk, Bowser Jr, Gregninja and finally a veteran of the Melee Tournament, Dr. Mario!**

"Heh heh heh, I can´t wait to fight." said Duck Hunt.

"Its an honor to fight all you guys." said Rosalina

"My predictions are telling me that I will enjoy this!" said Shulk

"I´m going to wipe the floor with you Mario and Luigi, and make my dad proud!" said Bowser Jr with a smile.

"YEAH! I´m proud of you son!" shouted Bowser.

"I will test all of your abilities and see if you are a worthy warrior" said Gregninja

"Hey guys, its great to be back. Can´t wait to give you prescriptions of punches and megavitamins." said Dr. Mario while taking out red vitamin.

"**All right guys I hereby welcome all of you as official fighters of Smash Tournament. Now before I end this announcment I´m going to do a big event to begin this tournament. After 5 hours I will make an event called Smash Run; I will tell you more about this event when the 5 hours are finished in the meantime please get to known each other before this event begins. See you in 5 hours smashers."** said Master Hand ending the announcment and then leaving to plan this "Smash Run" event.

After that announcment and introduction, all the newcomers get off the stage and decide to meet the veteran. Although Robin and Lucina already met the oldest veterans.

"Um Mario, can you tell me about ?" asked Lucina.

"Um sure, what can I tell you about ?" answered Mario.

"Well first, how the heck can you be have a doctor counterpart? I mean, is basically you but with the clothes of Doctor." added Lucina with a uneasy tone.

"Well its a little bit complicated, you see Master Hand wanted to have more fighters in the Melee tournament so he decided to use his power and separate my doctor knowledge from me so that he can make a doctor counterpart with exactly my own moves except with an lighting effect and vitamins." answered Mario.

"Wow, Master Hand has alot of power if he can make counterparts of a fighter." said Lucina with a surprised tone.

"By the way Lucina, where is Robin?" asked Luigi.

"Oh, he decided to know all the sword fighters. Anyway, um guys I really don´t know how the mechanics of the smash tournaments work so can you guys teach me how this works? said Lucina with little bit of blush on her face.

"Sure Lucina, we will be glad to help right mario?" Said Luigi with a happy tone.

"Yeah! The training room is in the second floor so follow us Lucina." said Mario.

"Hey there guys, glad to see me back?" said Dr Mario getting close to the group.

"Of Course Doctor me." said Mario.

"Where are you going guys with umm, Lucina right?" said Dr. Mario.

"We are going to the training room to train with Lucina." answer Luigi.

"Sweet! Oh where my manners, my name is pleasure to meet you." said Dr Mario while offering a handshake to Lucina.

"Pleasure to meet you too Dr. Mario." said Lucina while accepting the handshake.

"I hope it doesn´t bother you guys, but can I also come to the training room. I believe that there are new things that I need to get check before fighting." said Dr. Mario

"Sure come with us." answer Mario.

"Great!" answered Dr Mario with a happy tone.

And thus Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Lucina went to the training room to get known each other so they can be prepared for this "Smash Run" event Master Hand was talking about.


	5. Chapter 4: Training and Best Friends

**Meanwhile at the Training room...**

The training room was a big and white room that only have one big platform that can take up to ten players with only two sandbags. Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, and Lucina were inside the training room exercising a little bit before starting to fight. Mario and Dr. Mario were doing push ups while Luigi and Lucina were stretching.

"Wow, Lucina I haven´t seen someone doing a perfect split!" exclaimed Luigi with excitment.

"Thanks." responded Lucina with a smile.

"All right guys, I think thats enough exercise before training." said Mario after while catching his breath after the push ups he made.

"Well Mario, what´s new on the tournament since the Melee one?" asked Dr Mario.

"Well theres alot of new stuff since the Melee one so I think it would be better that I teach my doctor counterpart since most of his moves are exactly as mines and you, Luigi teach Lucina the basics." said Mario.

"But Mario, that would be unfair don´t you think?" added Luigi.

"Don´t worry Luigi we are going to do this. I´ll teach my doctor counterpart and you will teach Lucina the basics and the fighting system about the Smash Tournaments. After teaching the basic we are going to fight our pairs." explained Mario.

"Um, I don´t want to be the one who give bad news but how will Luigi defend himself if he doesn´t have a sword or something to defend against my sword?" asked Lucina.

"Don´t worry about that Lucina. In the Smash Tournament weapons such as swords, hammers or even giant bombs cannot hurt us or kill us." answer Luigi.

"Wow, so that means that even if I stab you in the heart it wouldn´t kill you?" asked once again Lucina.

"Yup. It wouldn´t make us bleed a single blood cell." answer once again Luigi.

"Okay guys, Me and Dr. Me are going to the left side to train meanwhile you guys take the right side. Everyone okay with it?" said Mario.

"Yeah" everyone answered. So Mario and Dr. Mario went on the right side so Mario can teach his doctor counterpart about the new basics of this Smash Tournament meanwhile Luigi and Lucina went to the left side to teach everything about the Smash Tournament to Lucina.

17 minutes have passed. Luigi already teached Lucina about the items, the KO system, the battle modes, and the final smashes.

"Okay Lucina break this smash ball to unlock your Final Smash." said Luigi while taking out a smash ball.

"Right!" said Lucina as she try her best to break the smash ball with her sword. Then she finally manage to break the smash ball then she began to shine of a rainbow colored aura with yellow glowing eyes.

"Okay Luigi, what should I do next?" asked Lucina with glowing yellow eyes and a rainbow colored aura.

"Release the power you hold and let your insticts take on the move you´ll do and attack me." answered Luigi.

"Okay, Here I come." answered Lucina. She raise her sword and the tip of her sword began to shine.

"_**TIME TO CHANGE THE FATE!**_" shouted Lucina as she lung towards Luigi slashing him with a powerful attack of the Falchion and send Luigi off screen resulting him on a KO.

"Wow, This power is amazing." said Lucina with a surprised tone. Luigi respawned a few seconds later.

"Wow Lucina your moves are exactly like Marth." said Luigi.

"Wait, what do you mean like Marth?" asked Lucina.

"Shield Breaker, Dancing Blade, Counter, Dolphin Slash and finally the final smash: Critical Hit. All those moves are from Marth even your sword attacks are exactly like Marth sword attacks." answered Luigi.

"Wow, I don´t know what to say." said Lucina with a concernedvoice.

"Hey don´t feel bad Lucina only because your attacks are exactly like his doesn´t mean you are like him. You are different and special while your moves and attacks are like his your abilities, speed, personality, and agility are different. You have more speed, you have great jump abilities and maybe you react faster than Marth" added Luigi trying to cheer Lucina.

"Wow Thanks Luigi, I really appreciate that opinion of yours." said Lucina with a blush and a smile.

"LUIGI WATCH OUT!" shouted Dr. Mario

"Uh?!" exclaimed Luigi. Then he saw a streamed blast of megavitamins flying towards him. Luigi saw the danger and he try his best to dodge but unfortunately he recived the attack again resulting him on KO.

"Luigi, are you okay?! exclaimed Lucina with a worried voice. A few seconds later he respawned later.

"Yeah I´m fine, but what kind of attack was that?" asked Luigi.

"My bad Luigi. That was my final smash called: Dr. Finale, a doctorized version of Mario Finale." said Dr Mario while apologizing with Luigi.

"Its Okay." said Luigi accepting the apologize.

*_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**_*****

**"Attention all the fighters, the lunch is finished come to the cafeteria to eat." said Crazy Hand**

"Oh boy time to eat!" said Mario with an excited voice.

"I hope theres alot of Spaghetti!" said Luigi while rubbing his hands.

"I prefer Lasagna." added Dr. Mario

"Um, Mario and Luigi do you know where the cafeteria is?" asked Lucina.

"Sure just follow us." answered Mario. So the Mario, Luigi, Dr Mario, and Lucina left the training room to head to the cafeteria.

**In the Hallways...**

"So Ness, what food do you think there´ll be?" asked a big, fat guy who has a penguin face and is wearing a red sweater. His name is King Dedede.

"I don´t know Dedede, but I bet you or kirby will swallow all of it and probably ask like fifty plates." answered a boy who is wearing a red cap, a backpack, and usual clothes. His name is Ness.

"BAH! That pink puffball doesn´t stand a chance with me on eating just look at this big treasure of mine." said King Dedede while showing his stomach.

"If you say so." added Ness with a sigh. Then Dedede saw four people coming.

"Hey isn´t that-?" asked Dedede.

"It totally is!" added Ness. Then both of them saw that the four people who were coming is Mario, , Lucina, and their best friend Luigi.

"LUIGI!" shouted both of them while running toward the group.

"Huh?!" reacted Luigi. Mario,Dr. Mario, and Lucina weren´t fast enough to react and where knocked out on the floor meanwhile Luigi was knocked down by Ness and Dedede.

"Ouch, that hurt. NESS AND DEDEDE! Man, its been a long time since I see two of you." siad Luigi with a surprising tone while he was getting up.

"Darn right! Its a good thing I get to see the two of you once again since the subspace accident." said King Dedede while giving a back pat on Luigi and Ness.

"Ouch, Who are these guys Luigi?" asked Lucina while getting up on her feet.

"Oh Lucina, let me present you my two best friends: Ness and King Dedede." said Luigi while presenting them.

"Whats up?" answer Ness.

"They Call me King Dedede, but my friends only call me Dedede." answer King Dedede.

"Um guys not try to being rude, but we better get to the cafeteria before Yoshi or Kirby swallows all the food." interrupted Mario.

"OH NO! No way a pink puffball will get all the food before me!" shouted Dedede while running to the cafeteria.

"I guess we should get going to before they take all the food or King Dedede gets rabious with the food." added Ness.

"Yeah you are right. Come on Lucina." said Luigi.

"Right." added Lucina. Then Lucina followed the Mario bros and Dr. Mario to the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria...**

Lucina manage to get a steak, an salad, tea bottle, and finally a little bowl of soup. She saw most of the tables taken; she manage to see Robin eating and laughing with mostly all the swordsmen except one little swordsmen who was wearing a cape, and a mask who was eating at another table with another swordsmen but tiny and wearing a green tunic with many weird animal-like creatures. She saw a table without any person so she decide to sit in that table alone.

"(Man I have never seen Robin so glad in my life. It makes me happy that he is having fun, but I don´t know if I should feel the same.)" thought Lucina in her mind. Then she saw the Mario Bros coming to her table along with more delicious food and also along with King Dedede and Ness.

"Hey Lucina, it doesn´t bother that we sit here right?" asked Mario.

"Sure go ahead and sit." answered Lucina politely.

"Ugh, finally I get a sit. With all this food that I carrying I could get crushed." complained King Dedede while putting alot of food for like 10 persons.

"Um, Don´t you think that is too much for you?" asked Lucina with a shocking face.

"Oh, trust me Lucina. He is on another level like Kirby when it comes to food." added Mario.

"Wow, that is alot of salad you got there " said Ness.

"Well a doctor gotta stay healthy unlike my other counterpart." added Dr Mario while looking at the food of his normal counterpart.

"Hey don´t judge me, pasta with super mushrooms are tasty!" responded Mario.

"So um Luigi, how do you met King Dedede and Ness, right?" asked Lucina.

"Well its a long story. In the Brawl Tournament every fighter was enjoying their usual routines and fighting with other fighters. It was a peaceful time until some evil monsters starting to attack the Brawl Tournament. They were called**: **The Subspace Army and were leaded by an evil, and destructive monster that surprassed the powers of Master Hand. Its name was: Tabuu." explained Luigi.

"Wow, There was an enemy more powerful than Master Hand?" asked a surprised Lucina.

"Yeah. Anyways as I was saying, the subspace army had powerful weapons that can manage to turn us into trophies with one single hit. I was aware of the situation as well as every fighter, and lets just say that I have my first meeting with Dedede and lets just say it was... painful." explained Luigi.

"What do you mean painful?" asked a confused Lucina.

"He bashed Luigi with his powerful hammer that send him flying resulting on turning him into a trophy." added Ness.

Lucina was very surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah anyways I couldn´t remember what happend next but Mario told me that everyone was turned into a trophy by Tabuu, but thanks to the devices that Dedede created and putted in our trophy state it manage to turn us back into a our normal selves including Me, Kirby and Ness. After that I decide to forgive him and we decided to travel in the subspace world to turn everyone back to their normal states because they were scattered in all the places we traveled. Thanks to us and Sonic the Hedgehog everyone manage to defeat Tabuu and was never seen again. After all that trouble the three of us became the greatest and best friends of all time." said Luigi ending the story.

"Wow, that is an awesome story." said Lucina with a impresed voice.

"Okay enough stories lets enjoy the food and eat." added Mario.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the group of Mario, Luigi and Lucina as they were beginning to eat.


	6. Chapter 5: Luigi and Lucina: Clean Team

The table of the Mario Bros, King Dedede, Ness, and Lucina were enjoying thei food shortly after that they began to tell histories from their adventures, successes, and failures (well mostly for King Dedede).

"Did you seriously had to catch ghost from 5 different haunted mansions?" asked Lucina in amazement after hearing the adventure of Luigi in Evershade Valley.

"Yup, and the best of all is the I use the Poltergust 5000 as my final smash to suck the competition." answered Luigi.

"But I still don´t get it. If you are the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom who has faced evil demons, The King of Koopas, and your own shadow why do you let yourself get captured by tiny ghosts?" ask Lucina to Mario.

"Wow she got you there Mario." added King Dedede.

"Well Lucina, you should never underestimate the power of the boos they are very powerful if they together especially if there are like 50 of them!" answered Mario.

"All right. So guys what do you think the event that Master Hand is going to do around 4 hours?" asked Lucina.

"I don´t know. This is might be a new feature because every new tournament theres always a new thing he will add." said Mario.

"But don´t worry because we have 4 hours to prepare ourselves for this event. Especially us." added Dr. Mario who just finish his healthy meal.

After that they decide to follow Dr. Mario advice and continue to finish their lunch.

"Boy that stuff was really good." said King Dedede while laying down on his sit.

"Yup. This hamburger was great." added Ness.

"All right guys, if you don´t mind I will take your plates." said Luigi while grabbing all the plates of their table.

"Oh thats really nice of you Luigi." said Lucina.

"All right guys, I recommend we take a little bit of rest and then follow the training." added Dr. Mario

"I agree with Doctor Me." added Mario while resting on the table.

"Sounds perfect to me, now if you excuse me I´ll be in the kitchen room." said Luigi while going to the kitchen with all of the dirty plates.

"Why he can go to the kitchen?" asked Lucina.

"Ever since the 64 Tournament Luigi liked to clean all the dishes after Lunch and Dinner." answer Ness.

"Without Help?" asked once more Lucina.

"Well he sometimes gets helps from either his brother, Master Hand. Of Course when we are really bored we help him." answer Ness.

"Okay guys, if you excuse me I´ll be going to the fields to sleep a little bit since they still doesn´t tell us about our rooms and roomates." said King Dedede while getting out of the cafeteria.

"I´ll go ask Master Hand where is the Clinic." added Dr. Mario

"I can help you with that doctor me." added Mario while accompyning his doctor counterpart in the hallway.

"I´ll play with my yo-yo. What are you going to do Lucina?" asked Ness.

"Hmm, I don´t know." said Lucina while looking at the kitchen room where Luigi went.

"Okay then see you later." added Ness while getting out of the cafeteria leaving Lucina alone.

"(Hmm Luigi sure got many dishes to do, and the worst of all is that Kirby is still eating then again the half of the people is still eating. Robin already left when I was eating and I saw that he was being accompaniment by the swordsman of his table along with Marth and Ike.") thought Lucina deep in his mind

"(I actually don´t know many people here only the Luigi, Mario, King Dedede, and Ness. Luigi is sweet with me and the others and I don´t think anyone will clean the dishes after seeing the portion of Kirby.") thought Lucina.

("Well it can´t be that bad. Okay then I will go inside the kitchen and help Luigi.") thought Lucina and making her mind while she was heading to the Kitchen room.

**In the Kitchen Room...**

Luigi was there washing, and cleaning the plates of his table and from other people who have finished already.

"All right the easy part is done. Now I have to wait the hard part or simply known as the many plates of Kirby." said Luigi while putting the now clean plates in their respective places.

"Hey Luigi." greeted Lucina.

"Oh hey Lucina, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Luigi.

"I came in to help you clean the dishes." answer Lucina.

"Oh really? Thank you so much Lucina." thanked Luigi.

*giggle*

"Hey, why are you Laughing Lucina?" asked Luigi.

"Your hair looks funny." said Lucina.

"Oh. Well is that I don´t want my hat to get soaked while washing the dishes." added Luigi with a blush on his face.

"Okay then lets wash more dishes." said Lucina.

"Are you sure? Have you at least saw how Kirby was eating? Because this might take like 2 hours on cleaning his portion." said Luigi.

"Yeah, I´m sure Luigi I will help you since you and mario were nice to me." said Lucina.

"All right, lets get started." said Luigi while taking out more plates to wash.

Everyone was enjoying their little time of rest before training. After Mario took his doctor counterpart to the clinic he spent time with his love of life and that is none other than Princess Peach, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. King Dedede was messing with Kirby with food or you know trying to tick him off. Dr. Mario got job at the Clinic of the Smash Mansion as a Doctor so he can attend serious injuries after fights. Ness was playing with his Yo-yo along with Pit, Palutena and Villager meanwhile Dark Pit just stand there watching with an annoyed face. Finally Luigi and Lucina were still cleaning the dishes because finally Kirby stopped eating mainly because he was about to empty the whole mansion, but Luigi and Lucina were having fun with Luigi telling jokes and doing funny things such as making figures of soap.

**Hallway of the Training Room...**

Mario and Dr. Mario were heading up to the training with only 2 hours remaining after the special event of Master Hand.

"Hey Mario, is that-" said Dr. Mario

"Yeah, its King Dedede and Ness!" said Mario with amazement.

"Hey guys! Surprise to see us?" said Ness.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Mario.

"Well we decide to traing along you guys to see what different things you learn and how strong all of us are." answer Ness.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets get inside and start fighting!" shout King Dedede with excitement.

"Guys, we still have to wait for Luigi and Lucina." added Dr. Mario

"Oh, I see that Luigi is get smoochy-smoochy with his new lady friend." said King Dedede with a pervert smile.

"You need to get a life man." added Ness.

Just after that they saw Luigi and Lucina heading up at their direction.

"Hey guys! Sorry we are late; We were finally able to finish the portion of Kirby Dishes and sorry Dedede but he broke your record." said Luigi.

"Curse that puffball!" said King Dedede with an annoyed voice.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" asked Lucina.

"We are going to train along with you guys." answered Ness.

"Really?! Thats awesome." added Luigi.

"Okay guys less talking because we only have one hour with 56 minutes so lets get moving!" added Mario.

And so, The Mario Bros, Lucina, King Dedede, and Ness entered the training room to finally spar and see what they are all capable to do. Only having One hour with 56 minutes to train and rest to begin the special event of Master Hand they are going to do their best in this new Smash Tournament!


	7. Chapter 6: One Tough Training Smash!

**Inside the Training Room...**

Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Lucina, King Dedede, and Ness were preparing themselves to train by fighting each other.

"So just like the old days right guys?" said Dr. Mario

"Yup, we are going to see if you haven't change your moves doctor me." added Mario.

"Well then lets figure that out." said Luigi,

After that small conversation everyone got on fighting position and then began to fight each other. Mario used his dash attack on Ness but he blocked right about when he was about to counterattack Dr. Mario used his Spin attack on ness sending him flying. Lucina jumped towards King Dedede and try to do her foward air attack but King Dedede dodged and counterattacked with his powerful hammer side attack that injured Lucina.

"Wow, I can't believe that hammer is powerful. Usually those are the weakest weapons I know." said Lucina.

Lucina then dashed again towards King Dedede, and again King Dedede prepare to attack but Lucina ignored King Dedede and went towards Mario attacking him with her dash attack successfully hitting Mario. Mario was sent flying and then Ness used PK Flash to attack Mario; Mario reacted fast and dodged then he jumped to attack with foward air attack but Ness block it with his shield.

"What the?!" exclaimed Dr Mario with a surprising tone.

Because Dr. Mario got distracted he got attack by the Up Special of Luigi injuring him very badly and got Star KO'd.

"Wow, He is powerful." said Lucina with an admired and surprised voice.

Then Ness dashed towards Lucina and grabbed her and then throwing her backwards sending Lucina fly away. Lucina reacted and used her jump and Up Special grabbing the edge of the training room. Dr. Mario returned to the stage very confused but he still decide to fight and jumped from the platform. Lucina noted Dr. Mario and dashes towards him and try to grab him but she couldn't.

"What the?! Why I can't grab you." said Lucina.

"I'm still invincible." added Dr Mario while still flashing white.

Then Dr Mario used his foward smash attack and send Lucina flying offscreen resulting in a KO. Then a Gordo was flying toward Dr Mario but he reacted fast and used his white cape to sent the Gordo flying in the opposite direction resulting on hitting King Dedede. Luigi grabbed Mario and throw him down in the ground and hit him with a ground pound but Mario bounced from the ground and Luigi follow up using devasting combo by using his foward aerial attack twice then his down aerial attack resulting in Mario flying towards the ground then bouncing off again towards Luigi and Luigi finish it with neutral aerial attack resulting Mario on getting Star KO'd.

"Wow, Luigi has changed a lot in this years." said Ness.

"Surprise" shouted King Dedede while hitting Ness with his powerful Up smash attack resulting on a Screen KO.

Then Lucina returned to the training room and saw King Dedede taunting so she decided to jump off the platform and began to charge her Shield Breaker. As soon as she fully charged her Shield Breaker she use it and was send flying towards King Dedede hitting him successfully with her Shield Breaker and send King Dedede flying offscreen resulting into a KO.

"Wow, she is strong." said Luigi.

Then Mario returned to the training room.

"Hey Bro that was a nice combo." said Mario.

"Thanks Bro." answered Luigi.

Then Dr. Mario jumped towards Luigi and used his Drill attack to hit Luigi. Luigi reacted fast and block but since Dr. Mario drill attack touched the ground he provoked an attack from the ground sending Luigi flying away. Mario knew the opportunity and used his neutral aerial attack and that got Luigi flying away again towards Dr Mario. Dr Mario used the opportunity to use his Up smash attack that successfully hit Luigi and got KO'd. King Dedede returned to the platform and notice the little fight with Ness and Lucina so he decide to sneak up towards Lucina who was using her Dancing down blade on Ness. King Dedede sneak towards Lucina and began to charge his foward smash attack then he after charging it decide to use it, but Lucina reacted fast and used her counter successfully connecting with King Dedede hammer smash attack counterattacking with an even more powerful slash from her Falchion.

"Okay guys lets spice the things up." said Mario. Then Mario opened the menu from the training room and enabled the flying bomb-ombs and one Smash Ball to finish this hard, tough, and rough training.

"Whoever gets the Smash Ball and performs his/her final Smash is the winner from this tournament." said Mario.

Everyone started to follow the smash ball and dodging the dangerous bomb-ombs while trying to get the smash ball. Dr Mario decide to use his Spin Attack on the air but only manage to hit once the smash ball and was sent flying by one bomb-omb but he recovered. Mario was jumping and using his down air attack (which is the his own Spin Attack) and manage to attack the Smash Ball but it wasn't enough to break it and got hit by Luigi who was using his Green Missile. Ness used his PK Thunder and manage to break down the Smash Ball but got hit by a bomb-omb and lost his opportunity to use his final smash. Lucina jumped towards the Smash Ball but got hit by a bomb-omb and was sent flying away very far but not enough to knocking her out. King Dedede throwed a Gordo and break the Smash Ball but Mario used his FLUDD to push King Dedede to a bomb-omb and lost the Smash Ball. Lucina recovered and grabbed the edge then she saw the smash ball getting away so she decide to jump from the edge and use her backward air attack managing to break the Smash Ball then she used her Up Special and landed on the platform of the training room. Everyone saw that Lucina got the Smash Ball and decide to get away then Lucina low jumped and finally used her Final Smash.

**"**_**TIME TO CHANGE THE FATE!"**_ said Lucina while dashing towards the Smashers successfully hitting Mario, King Dedede, and Dr Mario resulting into one KO, and two Star KOs.

"Wow, She got a quick Critical Hit." said Ness with a surprised tone.

"Yup, it might be even quicker than Marth." added Luigi.

Then the three KO'd smashers returned and Mario decide to disable the explosive items and Smash Ball.

"Okay guys, thats it for today." said Mario.

"So that means we are done for now?" asked Luigi.

"Yup thats it. GAME!" shouted Mario.

"Sweets, lets see the results of this training." said King Dedede while jumping out from the recovered platform and walking to the main door from the training room.

"What results?" asked Lucina.

"You see, after a match finish they always show the results to see who got certain place." answered Luigi.

"What kind of results then?" asked once more Lucina.

"Come on, I'll show it to you." added Luigi while directing Lucina the way to the entrance door.

Everyone gather up and decide to wait to see the results, then one green screen appeared in front of everyone and showed the results.

**1st Place- Lucina: Combos (5 hits=10 pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (1:02=3.53pts), Final Smash (1 FS=10pts), KOs (4 KOs=40pts), Falls (1 Falls= -10pts)**

**2nd Place- Luigi: Combos (3 hits=6pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (0:56=3.04pts), Final Smash (None=0pts), KOs (2 KOs=20pts), Falls (None= 0pts)**

**3rd Place - Dr. Mario: ****Combos (6 hits=12pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (0:23=0.59pts), Final Smash (None=0pts), KOs (1 KOS=10pts), Falls (1 Falls= -10pts)**

**4th Place - Mario: ****Combos (2 hits=4pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (0:06=0.4pts), Final Smash (None=0pts), KOs (1 KOS=10pts), Falls (2 Falls= -20pts)**

**5th Place - Ness: ****Combos (1 hits=2pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (0:00=0pts), Final Smash (None=0pts), KOs (0 KOs=0pts), Falls (1 Falls= -10pts)**

**6th Place - King Dedede: ****Combos (1 hits=2pts), Air Dodges (None=0pts), Ground Dodge (None=0pts), Air Time (0:00=0pts), Final Smash (None=0pts), KOs (1 KOs=10pts), Falls (3 Falls= -30pts)**

**"The Winner is...LUCINA!"** said the result screen.

"Congratulations Lucina you manage to pull off a great fight." said Mario.

"You need to train more King Dedede." said Ness.

"Hey, I was just um... holding back thats it." said King Dedede with a nervous smile.

"Yeah right." added Ness.

"Congratulations Lucina, You really are the best." said Luigi while giving his hand in a sign of handshake.

"Umm, t-t-thanks Luigi you also are the best." said Lucina with a blush on her face while accepting the handshake.

It was a tough training but this Smash Tournament will have a lot of suprises. With One hour and fifteen minutes left for our Smashers to rest or get ready for this event what it will be the next move from our smashers?


End file.
